She don't know she's Beautiful
by Princess Shido
Summary: Jasper helps Bella after a fight she has with Edward, with a little music.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, any of its characters, Sammy Kershaw, or his song. If I did own Twilight, I would have tossed Edward completely in favor of Jasper, Written Bella with more depth, and sure wouldn't have allowed Robert Pattinson to even be in the same state as the movie. As for Sammy Kershaw...I don't own him or his music. Im planning a sequel so, REVIEW PEOPLE! I have 4 stories and not a review to split between them. Flamers however, will be tormented to the end of their days.**

She Dont Know She's Beautiful.

Jasper absently plucked on the strings of his guitar. With his door slightly, he could hear Bella and Edward having another fight. It seemed that they were having alot of them recently. Most of the were about Edward's petty jealousy issues. "Honestly Edward, you treat me like such a child," Bella snarled, "It was just a party, and Jake was just goofing off. Nothing for you to lose our temper over, especially not with me." Jasper could feel her frustration all the way down the hall. She was not a happy camper. Jasper really wasn't surprised. Edward had been acting a little irrational as of late...or maybe alot irrational now that he thought about it.

"Bella, you are just a child, a child with no senseof self-preservation. If you let them get away with something like that, especially the wolves, they might start taking OTHER liberties with you. I honestly don't think I would be able to handle something like that. Someone has to protect you from your own naivity. I'm obviously the best person for the job." Edward said in a patronizing tone.

_Way to be condescending there, Eddie._ Jasper thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Bella let out a scream of exasperation. She knew there was no way she would be winning that one. Jasper listened as her footsteps quickened in the direction of his room. It really didn't surprise him. He and his library had become her little sanctuary as of late. especially now that he had become de-sensatized to her scent. It had involved alot of feeding, patience, and focus, but it had been worth it. Plus, it irritated the crap out pf Edward, who still didn't trust him completely around Bella. That had been a fun fight to watch. Almost as much fun as when the family had voted on Bella becoming a vampire. His thoughts were interrupted when sle swept into his room and flopped facedown on the couch, mumbling something about Edward being overprotecticve and paranoid.

Jasper shot a quick glance out his window just in time to see a bronze and white streak quickly followed by a much smaller black and white streak. _Alice must be going with him to calm him down._ She had been doing that with increasing frequency. She had also been hiding her emotions around him more often, too. Jasper shrugged it off. Shewas probably just stressed out about the Volturi. He turned his attention back to Bella who was still content with having conversation with his sofa cushions. He waited a minute before setting his guitar aside to really focus on her emotions. They were l over the map, Anger, frustration, sadness, even a little fear. Yet he didn't reach out to her. Afew months prior she had asked him not to meddle in her emotions, especially if she was upset. The one proviso was unless she specifically asked him too. Her explanation had been that she didn't want to rely on his ability like a cruch, and that she needed to learn to get a grip on her eotions by herself. He had to admit it, he felt nothing but respect for her. Especially since thats whatmost of the family seemed to do. He focused on her body language instead, which had become a real useful ability in itself.

"Do you wan't totalk about it darlin' ?" Bella adamantly shook her head. He simply waited. He had figured Bella out better than the rest of the family. She would let it out in her own time. He really didn't have long to wait, she cracked within a minute.

'Okay since you won't stop badgering me unless I talk about it." she glared. He simply gave her an angelic smile and waited for her to continue. _"You know_, Bella thought to herself, _He's actually kinda cute, now that I take a real good look. I could really fall for him_.She had always had a thing for cowboys, especially those with blonde curls, a sexy smile, and a southern drawl that could give her goosebumps. She quickly pushed those thoughts away. He was with Alice, for God's sake, and She had Edward. _What would he want with a plain human when he has a real live pixie who loves him with all her heart?_ She ruthlessly beat down her rising lust and started to tell him what had happened."We went to a graduation party that my friend Angela was throwing. The second I walked in, Mike Newton practically glued his eyes to me. It's like once I became a 'Cullen Girl' I turned into a hot commodity." She pause long enough to flip around on the couch so that she was facing the back of it. "I'm sure that it was real hard on Edward." Jasper started slowly. "He worries about losing you. Especially to a human like Mike." He couldn't help but smile as he pictured her rolling her eyes at this. Bella growled, "Thats not the end of it. As we were leaving, Jacob let out a real loud wolf whistle. I thought for a minute that there was going to be a fight. The only way I was able to stop it was to remind them that there were a bunch of humans watching, and how Sam and Carlisle would be so dissapointed in them. I just don't get it Jazz, whats so special about me?" She wailed this last question and pulled a pillow over her head. "Why me?" she whispered.

He shook his head slightly. Bella would never understand was it was about her. She was still convinced that it was all about looks. She would never understand that it was her soul that shone with beauty, and not her eyes. That it was the softness off her voice, not her hair. Her clarity of thought and not her skin. Her sweetness of words, not the sweetness of her lips. Those last words had been so sad, it had almost broke his un-beating heart. He wanted to make her smile, if only for a moment. His amber gaze drifted around his room untill it landed on his guitar. A slow smile curved his lips as a plan formed in his head, and he had the perfect song too. He was tuning it when he saw a quick flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing up, he saw Esmee and Carlisle standing in his doorway. He was about to ask what they needed when Esmee quickly put a finger to her lips and made a quick "go ahead" motion with her other hand. He really didn't feel comfortable playing in front of his "parents" but he ignored this emotion and started to play an upbeat tune. Bella peeked out from under the pillow and watched him, warily.

_We go out to a party somewhere  
>The moment we walk in the door<br>People stop and everybody stares  
>She don't know what they're staring for<em>

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
>She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)<br>She don't know she's beautiful  
>Though time and time I've told her so<em> 

He looked back up to the door to see that Rosalie and Emmet had joined his impromptu audience. They were holding each other and swaying slightly. Calisle was holding Esmee close and his eyes shown with all the love he felt for her. What was amazing for him was that he hadn't used his ability to make them feel that way. It was just the music. His music.

_There she goes just walking down the street  
>And someone lets a whistle out<br>A girl like her she just can't see  
>What the fuss is all about<em>

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
>She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)<br>She don't know she's beautiful  
>Though time and time I've told her so<em>

_Morning comes and her hair's all a mess  
>That's when she thinks she looks her worst<br>It's times like this she don't know why  
>I can't take my eyes off her<em>

_'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
>She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)<br>She don't know she's beautiful  
>Though time and time I've told her<br>She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
>She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)<br>She don't know she's beautiful  
>Though time and time I've told her<br>She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)  
>She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)<br>She don't know she's beautiful  
>Though time and time I've told her so.<em>

looking at the door for the last time, he saw Rose give him a quick thumbs up. He returned it with a lop-sided smile as she and Emmet tip-toed away. Looking to Esmee, she mouthed a quick "thank-you" before they too dissapeared. He turned his attention back to Bella before realizing that she had fallen asleep, with a sweet smile on her lips. He closed his eyes to concentrate fully on his family. He was amazed at what he found there, No anger, no lust, no sadness, just peace and pure unadulterated love, and it filled the house. He sat back in his chair, proud of what he had accomplished. "Amazing what a little Sammy Kershaw can do to a houseful of vampires." He whispered to himself._  
><em> 


End file.
